We understand that no part of society is immune to the problems associated with drug and alcohol abuse. For thirty years, we have provided quality substance abuse testing to companies and government entities in an effort to detect and deter substance abuse in workplaces, schools and criminal justice programs of the United States. To aid in the development of new medications for the treatment of drug addiction by combining stringent testing methodologies and processes with comprehensive systems and support to properly monitor illicit drug concentrations in urine of participants in the clinical trials of these new medications. We will ensure that NIDA receives the best analysis in the industry, along with the best service.